The purpose of the project, Nursing Research Development in the South, is to strengthen the development of research in nursing and nursing education in the fourteen states in the Southern region which are part of the Southern Regional Education Board's Council on Collegiate Education for Nursing. Objectives are: (1) to identify research problems in nursing education, emphasizing those unique to nursing education rather than general education; (2) to identify other research problems which may include clinical practice and the delivery of health care; (3) to establish priorities among the research problems identified; (4) to promote development of research proposals; (5) to encourage faculty to involve students and other faculty and health professionals in their research; (6) to coordinate research efforts among the schools in the South; and (7) to disseminate information about research activities. Methods used will include conferences (for the total group of schools in the Council and for smaller special interest groups), consultation to schools and individual researchers, publication of a newsletter as a means of communication, development of a roster of researchers in the South, and publication of a description of instruments and tests used in research. The project will be under the direction of a qualified nurse researcher. The long-range goal of the project is a viable ongoing research program in nursing in both nursing education and service agencies in the South.